1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an ornamental wrapper for a bouquet of cut flowers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rectangular boxes, with and without windows, are used by florists to package and ship slender floral presentations, but are unsuitable for fan-shaped floral bouquets. Florists disfavor stacking bulky floral boxes, as well as assembling such boxes from flat, die-cut stock.
To provide an effective fan-shaped bouquet, florists will sometimes arrange the cut flowers in a vase, and surround the upper portions of the flowers extending upwardly from the vase with a temporary, transparent, protective sheet of film. However, vases are more expensive than boxes, are more fragile, and require more room to maintain an adequate inventory.
Although not as effective as boxes and vases are in protecting the flowers, the most economical way of packaging and wrapping a fan-shaped floral bouquet is to curl or roll a rectangular sheet of paper and/or a sheet of plastic film into the general form of a cone, and to hold the conical form together by staples, tape, or other conventional fasteners. Each rectangular sheet is typically cut from a cylindrical roll of sheet material. The sheet material is typically a plain white sheet, or may be printed with decorations. Even so, the floral presentation suffers, because the wrapper is not an integrally related design element of the entire floral presentation.